


Better than Butt-Dialing

by TotalFanFreak



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cell Phones, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Romantic Fluff, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalFanFreak/pseuds/TotalFanFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer catches you as you try to fix your muffed up phone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than Butt-Dialing

Title: Something Better than Butt-Dialing  
Author: totalfanfreak  
Rating: K  
Prompt/Summary: No summary, oddly I had to update my phone and this got in my head  
Main Character(s): Spencer Reid/ Reader  
Trigger Warning: Nope  
Word Count:  
Beta/Editor: Me  
Multishot: Nope  
Author’s Notes: None  
Morgan arc spoilers?: Nope

“Ahhhhh!”

“Jesus Y/N, what’s the matter with you?”

“I’m sorry Spence, fuck, I thought you were Hotch.”

“Why would you be afraid of Hotch?”

“My phone’s been messing up and not sending calls, so I thought I’d try to fix it. But I was afraid he’d think I was goofing off if he caught me. I know there are higher priorities right now, but if we had to go out in the field I didn’t want to be out there with a broken phone.”

“I agree you wouldn’t be able to contact someone if you suspected there was danger. So did you fix it?”

“Yes, I think so anyways. Why don’t you give me a call and see if it goes through.”

Spencer tinged red. “I would but I don’t have your number.”

You raised your brows. “You don’t? I’ve been working here for around a month and you don’t have my number?”

Spencer shook his head lightly. 

“Give me your phone.”

He didn’t hesitate to hand it over, though he was skeptical of what you were doing. Pushing in your digits in its memory you pushed the device back in his palm. 

“Kay, now dial it.”

Pushing the speed dial it was set to, your phone buzzed before it went into the classical Fur Elise by Beethoven.

Spencer cocked his head to the side. “That’s the music you set my number to?”

“Of course, you said you liked to listen to him, this is my favorite song by him. A bit overused I guess, but it reminds me of you.”

“It does?”

“Yes, sweet and sad at the same time. This version is programmed a little different though. A little fine tuning because I think you deserve a pick me up from the sadness.”

With that said, the music continued but with each key became more upbeat rendering into a techno version of the beloved classic.

Spencer laughed. “And that still reminds you of me?”

You giggled. “Sometimes. It does when you smile like that. I like it, and I wish you’d do it more.”

“Thank you, Y/N.”

“For what?”

Spencer shrugged. “For just being…you. I seem to always smile when I’m around you.”

You blushed, leaving his gaze to turn your phone off. Spencer seemed at a loss for what to say next, taking your lack of eye contact for ending the conversation he turned to leave.

“Spence, wait!”

Turning in surprise, you licked your lips before continuing. “You know that number doesn’t just have to be for business or if one of us is in trouble. You could call if you just wanted to talk or, I don’t know, maybe see a movie or get some coffee or something.”

Spencer gave one of his shy side smiles. “Thank you, Y/N. I’ll definitely consider that.”

With that he walked out, and you let out a gust of air you’d been holding you turned to get back to work on the maps, only to hear a ping that indicated you received a text. Picking up the phone you scrolled to the message.

If you’re free after work would you like to get some coffee or see a movie together? 

Smiling at the text, you quickly gave your response.


End file.
